


You and Me are the difference between real love and the love on tv

by languageismymistress



Category: Captain America The First Avenger, Real Life Fiction
Genre: Chris is surprised, Hayley understand all, M/M, Sebastian is flustered, she always does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian was use to being shy and bashful around Chris, he wasnt use to his mouth saying things before his brain could comprehend what he actually had just said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me are the difference between real love and the love on tv

Being a part of the Captain America films was something that Sebastian was still getting used to. The amount of people running around set, making sure that they do the film and Marvel justice was enough to have his head spinning. Being cast as Bucky Barnes was something that he wasn’t use to, granted he did go up for the role of Cap, but watching Chris run around in that tight outfit and the fact that the guy was genuinely Steve Rogers made him realise that he was much more suited to Bucky. Steve Rogers, and Chris, were lights shining in any darkness, whilst Bucky was the grunt, the guy who went in and did the dirty work so that Steve wouldn’t have to. He was happy to play that role, especially since it meant that he spent more and more time with Chris. Both of them had tried to make sure that the characters relationship was clear on screen, spending time with each other, getting to know what the other is like just so that the can show that bond that Steve and Bucky have. It was the reason for his slight problem that rose whenever he was near Chris. His words would jumble and his cheeks would redden to a degree that he was sure wasn’t normal. Chris took it was he was tired and exhausted from dying off a train, he just nodded along, knowing that it was safer than the truth. That he kept to himself, and Hayley, who somehow had figured it out. She had become his rock during the more intimate scenes that he and Chris had filmed, mainly since she rocked up and ‘cockblocking Bucky’ as she put it. 

 

Currently he was standing behind Chris, watching the USO girls practice their dance and song about The Man with the Star Spangled Plan. It was cute, especially since all Chris could do was blush. It contrasted with his eyes to make them turn even more blue than usual. He held back a laugh at the groan coming from Chris as his stunt was put into place, Chris chiming in his lines, buying bonds for your best fella.

 

“That was beautiful,” He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, the glare from Chris was really worth it.

 

“What, you don’t want to buy a bullet for your best fella?” Chris raised his eyebrow at him.

 

“Pretty sure you should be the one buying here, Cap, I mean, Bucky is the one on the front,” He grinned at the blush.

 

“You saying Bucky is Steve’s best fella?” Chris crossed his arms over his chest, stepping closer to him, his voice softening. 

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” He refused to notice the heat rising on his cheeks.

 

“That how you’ve been playing it?” Chris tilted his head to the side. 

 

“You haven’t?” He coughed.

 

“You okay Basha?” Chris rubbed his hand up and down his back.

 

“Fine,” He breathed out.

 

“You sure?” His tone was concerned.

 

“Yeah,” He pushed Chris away slightly.

 

“So, you didn’t answer my question?” He looked up at the smirk on Chris’s face, his lips curling slightly.

 

“Ah, what?” He decided to just playing dumb.

 

“Bash,” Chris whispered.

 

“I could be your best fella,” His eyes widened as his brain processed what his mouth just said.

 

“What?” Chris coughed.

 

“I have to go,” He shook his head, running from the set, ignoring Chris’ calls.

 

The run from set to his trailer wasn’t the longest distance wise, but getting there today was one of the longest treks that he has had to do. His mind was playing over what he had managed to say, cursing himself for playing the whole event over and over. His trailer was warm by the little heater that Hayley must have left on for him, a sandwich and drink were left on his table, she had come to mother him over the past months, he often would forget to feed himself. Sitting down at his table, he flicked open the sandwich lid, picking at the bread, his mind trying to shut itself down rather than causing more pain and hurt to himself. Sipping on the water bottle, he jumped at the sound of knocking at the door. The light had faded from the sun falling to the night, his mind had raced for more hours than he first thought. Shuffling over to his door, he opened to a bunch of daffodils that were wrapped with the small bit of wire that had a homemade rose that was daintily hanging from the wire. Tilting his head at the flowers and the Chris that was standing behind them, he felt his cheeks blush, again, smiling at the fact that he wasn’t the only one. 

 

“Ah?” He watched Chris scratch the back of his neck, looking bashful at the flowers and him.

 

“Yes?” He was proud that his voice was stead. 

 

“I figured, well Hayley suggested, that flowers were a good thing to give to someone you wanted to be their fella,” Chris looked down at the ground.

 

“And she was right,” His voice waivered.

 

“Can I come in?” Chris smiled softly up at him.

 

“Yeah, I was just having a sandwich,” He moved to the side, allowing Chris into his trailer, closing the door behind him. 

 

“Bash, I,” Chris trailed off.

 

“Want to watch a movie?” He nodded back to his little tv and couch.

 

“Yeah, I really do,” Chris smiled, following him over to the couch.

 

“Anything in particular,” He smiled over at Chris.

 

“Whatever you fell like,” Chris shuffled over closer, wrapping his arm around Bash’s shoulders, pulling the younger man against his chest.

 

The beginning of Sleepless in Seattle started up on the screen as he rested his back against Chris, smiling at the hand that was running through his hair, dulling him to sleep.


End file.
